The problem with darkness
by my daydream world
Summary: Morgana and Morgause has plans for Merlin. How will the other cope with an dark Merlin and will the sisters reget their actions? can anyone stop Merlin before things trun deadly
1. darkness 1

**I'm back. This is an squal for my other story the big little problem butt for those who have no read read it I quickly sum up what happen**

**Morgana turn Merlin and Arthur in to little kids. Merlin and Arthur caused an little bit of trouble and agued an lot. Morgana and Morgause were making an army to take over Camelot. Little Arthur and Merlin find a druid who help them to get to they right ages. Arthur see Merlin use magic and tell Merlin he not to say anything at the moment but Morgana and Morgause find out about Merlin and want pay back...**

**Anyway I hope you will enjoy **

**I do not own Merlin**

It had been three mouths. Three mouths since Morgana and Morgause try to take over. Three mouths since Arthur learned the truth about Merlin**. **Since Arthur comforted Merlin about his magic Merlin had told him about being an dragon lord. With Arthur was surprised that at first but after thinking about it thought he should have known. Merlin had asked Arthur if me wanted to meet the dragon but Arthur wasn't ready for that yet. Arthur have talk to Gaius and Lancelot about Merlin magic and promise not to say anything while his father was still alive. Merlin and Gwen also talked about magic. It was manly Gwen telling Merlin off for not trusting them and thanking him for the stuff he had done.

Arthur was worried no one had seen Morgana and Morgause since they try to take over Camelot. And he fact they known someone in Camelot was using magic. Arthur didn't known how long it would be until they realised it was Merlin all the all. But Arthur was sure that if they did they would come after Merlin.

Merlin find it odd to use magic in fort of Arthur and Gwen who wanted to see what magic could do. But it made tidying Arthur chambers an lot easier. Lancelot was glad that Arthur and Gwen took the magic thing very well and he had told Arthur that Gwaine might of worked it out and Percival might of seen little Merlin use magic while escaping the magic creatures Morgana had set on them. But nether of them want to say anything to them in case they didn't have an clue about Merlin's magic.

Gwaine had finally stop making jokes about Arthur and Merlin de-ageing but made an few comments here and there. Mainly at Merlin in payback for calling his stupid.

It was an boring day. The kind of day you got nothing to do but you want to do something. Arthur was having one of those days. He got an Letter from his Uncle would would be coming in an few weeks to help Arthur out. But Arthur didn't want his uncle help but thought best to let his uncle come and hopefully it wouldn't be for long.

"I feeling like going hunting" said Arthur all of the sudden. Merlin groaned "Yes you do have to come too, Merlin"

"People would think you have nothing better to do" said Merlin rising his eyebrows

"Shut up, Merlin" said Arthur

"You kids are not fighting again are you?" asked Gwaine walking up with Elyan

"Gwaine" said Elyan "Kids are baby goats"

Gwaine and Elyan fell about laughing. Merlin didn't fine it funny "That old that got old the first hundred time you say it"

"You the one who started it" said Gwaine grinning

"I was six" said Merlin. Arthur, Gwaine and Elyan were laughing. Merlin gave up and went get the horses ready for the hunt.

...

"I hate my job something's" mumbled Merlin to himself. Lancelot hear him and try not to laugh.

"It could be worst" said Lancelot "It could be raining"

"If it was we wouldn't be hunting would we" pointed out Merlin

Lancelot was just going to replay but Arthur suddenly said "STOP"

"What wrong?" asked Leon

"Look" said Arthur jumping off his horse "There tracks it look like some magical creatures" Arthur looked at Merlin who nodded it was magical creatures tracks. "Leon, Percale go that way, Elyan and Gwaine go that way and Lancelot, Merlin your with me" Arthur want to ask Merlin about the tracks to see if he knew what it belong to. Also so that Merlin could use his magic if he needed to. Everyone slit up and search for clues. "Any ideas what it is?" asked Arthur

"No" said Merlin "It could be anything"

"Do you think it could be dangers?" asked Lancelot

"Who knows" said Merlin

The there of them walked quickly thought the trees. "it might be able to fly" said Arthur

...

"There are in the woods sister" said Morgause "We must act"

"Do you think the plan will work?" asked Morgana

"There only one way to find out" said Morgause

...

"No sigh any were?" asked Arthur to Elyan and Gwaine who they come across

"No it might have be long gone" said Elyan "That tracks could of been there for days"

"I known but I had to make sure" said Arthur. Then the fog come over them and they all stared to feel sleepily.

"Don't breath in the fog" said Gwaine trying to cove his mouth. The other cover they mouths but soon all sleep one the ground as the fog cleared Morgana and Morgause come into view.

"Stage one won" said Morgause

Morgana smiled "Let the fun begin"

**What going to happen next? Your just going to have to wait and see!**

**What do you think? **

**Please review and thank you for reading.**


	2. darkness 2

**Hey all I find this quote**

"**Destiny is not a matter of chance. It is a matter of choice. It is not to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved" – William Jennings Bryan **

**I had a headache now for 9 days and it driveing me crazy. But I got new glasses now so hopefully my headache will finally go away. **

**I do not own Merlin **

Merlin come too his head still feel sleep. Then he remembered the woods and fog. Merlin opened his eyes he was in a small room. He was in a cell with Arthur, Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan. Only Gwaine was still awake.

"Hey at lest someone else wakes up" said Gwaine cheeky "I thought you be the last"

"Thanks" said Merlin then he becomes a wear that all of them were chain to the wall. Merlin notice the chains had magic symbols on it. '_Great" _ thought Merlin '_we're can't get out' _

Gwaine seem to read Merlin mind "Someone wants to keep us here"

"But who?" asked Merlin he had a feeling who it might be and only hope he was wrong.

"I haven't got a clue" said Gwaine "Cheer up will you"

"I will when we get out of here... alive" said Merlin

"We will when the others wake up" said Gwaine "Then we all figure things out from there"

"I hope your right" said Merlin and thought that might be the only time he would say that to Gwaine.

...

Ten minters later everyone had waken up. Merlin had told them that the chain are coved in the words of the old religion, he shard an look with Lancelot and Merlin who realised Merlin couldn't get them of this mess this time. That lest not until the chains had come off. And it was clear to them three that who ever had got them didn't want them to esape. Arthur was worried if magic was used on the chains did who ever got them all chain up knew about Merlin? Arthur minded click Morgana and Morgause had they work it out? Arthur just hoped that he was wrong.

"Were do you think Percival and Leon are?" asked Elyan

"If any luck they would know something up and go and get help" said Lancelot "As all we all not going to turn in to children that fine"

"I got an bad feeling something bigger is being planned" said Merlin

"I got that feeling too" said Arthur

"Hold on" said Gwaine "Your agreeing with each other? I never thought I lived to see the day. I will never forget this moment for the rest of my life" Everyone looked worriedly at Gwaine.

"Did you get hit hard on the head?" asked Elyan "Because you just got more wirld if that was even possible"

...

In an stone courtyard Morgana and Morgause were by an blazing fire.

"You know what to do?" asked Morgause

"Yes" smiled Morgana "The plan will work better than all the others. Arthur wouldn't want to hunt Merlin and the other great knights wouldn't want to either. It's a perfect plan it can not fail"

"With Merlin under our control we can take over Camelot and the other kingdoms" said Morgause "The spell must be done correctly with not Merlin will be able to fight off the spell. We don't known how much power he got right now but we must not underestimate him no more"

"Don't worry the spell will be done correctly" said Morgana "I will make sure of it"

...

"I can't take this waiting" said Gwaine hitting his head on the wall behind him "This is useless"

"What I don't get is the old religion writing on the chains" said Elyan "Why would they use it"

"Maybe they heard what Morgana said about Magic helping Camelot" said Lancelot "They didn't want to taken chances"

Elyan knew something was up. One of them in the room has magic but who not Arthur even an simpleton knew that. Lancelot didn't seem the tape. He knew he was out of the question and that just left Gwaine and Merlin. Gwaine was always drunk and got into fights but never use magic witch he would if he could. So that left Merlin. But that was impossible wasn't it? But it was the most likey person.

The cell door open and Morgana walked into the middle of the room filling the room with an chillness with was not there before.

"Morgana" said Arthur trying to keep his voice clam the last time he saw her she try to kill him and Gwen.

"Brother how _nice_ to see you" said Morgana in more of an hiss

"Wish I can say the same" said Arthur "What do you want?" asked Arthur wanting to get to the point

"Where are you manners, Arthur?" asked Morgana "You meet to ask me how I am"

"You're no lady no more" said Arthur

"Come come Arthur" said Morgana like she was talking to an baby "Your right I not lady. I going to be Queen the my rightful place and you known it"

Arthur hated Morgana and what she had become. But she made her choice like Merlin made his. But there paths when completely different ways but still cross each others all the time.

"Now the reason you are here" said Morgana "One of you here has magic" she paused she gave Merlin an quick look "I known it's an shook some of what you call an friend has magic. And I bet that person hasn't told an soul he known he will be hated with anyone knew. So I will levee you to fine out who has the magic and when I come back he will join me and my sister back when you belong away from the death in Camelot and be with people your own kind" Morgana levee but the chill remain in the room.

"It you Merlin." Said Elyan at once

Merlin nodded they was no point denying it any longer Morgana knew who he was.

"I knew there something about you" said Gwaine "I knew it" Merlin was glad both Elyan and Gwaine seem okay with it.

"She doesn't known we know" said Arthur "That can be only an good thing"

"I'm not going with Morgana no way" said Merlin "Well not by choice anyway"

"You think she planning a spell of some kind" said Lancelot

"I hadn't got a clue" said Merlin he bit his lip.

"Can't you get us out of these chains?" asked Elyan

Merlin shook his head "No" said Merlin

"We need a plan" said Arthur "As soon as we can we need to get away" Arthur looked at Merlin who wasn't paying attention "Merlin!"

"What?" asked Merlin

"A plan" said Arthur

"I known I heard" said Merlin "But I got a really bad feeling. If Morgana dose put a spell on me or something you have to levee me!"

"Merlin, No" said Lancelot "We won't leave you"

"No" said Merlin "If I am under a spell I been Okay for the moment. You will need to get back to Camelot and get Gaius and try to break the spell because knowing Morgana it won't be very nice."

Arthur hate the idea of leaving Merlin but knew in the long run it was to be for the best. "Okay if that happens we will but only if." Merlin nodded

"I don't like it" said Gwaine

"But it be more damages for the both of us if you do" said Merlin "Look Morgana planning something big I mean bigger than last time"

Just then Morgana come in and was a little shook that no one was shouting at each other.

"So you known who has the magic?" asked Morgana no one said anything "It's Merlin bet you didn't see that coming?"

"Well all of us knew" said Arthur "And we didn't care, Merlin not evil"

Morgana seem to smile eve more "He's not evil you say? He could of told me he also had magic but didn't"

"I known" said Arthur "I known about the poison and everything but I can see Merlin point on everything. But you chosen an different path to Merlin. He chosen the right one. You didn't"

"Well I see your big secret isn't an big secret anymore" said Morgana to Merlin "You been usually quite Merlin what wrong?"

"What are you planning Morgana?" asked Merlin

"Question question question with you isn't it" said Morgana "Do you want to known how I find out about you?"

"A druid told you" said Merlin "It was Mordred wasn't it"

"Very good Merlin, or should I call you Emrys?" asked Morgana "I hear so many story about what the great Emrys is going to do"

"I heard many story about you too" said Merlin "None of them very good"

"I should kill you were you are" said Morgana like it was an normal thing to say.

"Do it then" said Merlin bluntly "It been better than what your planning to do anyway"

"Not in my books" said Morgana "I can see your not going to join me willing. You're to loyal to Camelot. So I'm going to make you"

No one said an word Merlin looked at Arthur who nodded he knew Merlin was telling him to levee him if this happen.

Morgana need took off her long cloak she was wearing an under it was an snake "This is you doom Merlin, One bite from him and you will become darkness and you will not had loyal to Camelot and your goodness will be gone."

Arthur and the knights all looked at Merlin who eyes were on the snake like he was trying to talk with it using his mind.

"Any of you known the best thing about him?" asked Morgana "He only listen to me" she paused "Bite the warlock, Bite him now" she let the snake go and it went to Merlin and bit him on his arm. Merlin bit his lip in pain and he closed his eyes but when they open again the blue had change to black and the white had change to a fiery red. Without any effort at all he broke free from the chains.

Morgana smiled "let's see how evil you are. Kill Gwaine and Lancelot"

**...I feel so evil stopping it there ...**

**So what do you think?**

**Please review this I love writing this chapter and love to known what you think about it. Thank you for reading cyber hug to you all. **


	3. darkness 3

**Hi all. :D can't think of anything to say today**

**I don't own Merlin**

Kill Gwaine and Lancelot thought Arthur no. No way. Merlin wouldn't he fight off the spell but one look in Merlin's eyes told them this time the spell had won.

Merlin looked at Gwaine and Lancelot with hatred. It was scary to see Merlin like this.

"Merlin you have to fight it" shouted Lancelot trying to get though to Merlin "You can do it, I known you can."

"Isn't that sweet" said Morgana "Save you breath, Merlin kill them"

"No" said Merlin surprising everyone Arthur and the knight hoped that Merlin find an way to fight the spell but looking at Merlin darkened look they known it was unlikely. But even so couldn't stop hoping. Morgana was worried that the snake bite didn't work like it should.

"No" repeated Morgana coldly "Why not are you still too scared?"

"What the point in killing them" asked Merlin emotionlessly

"The point?" asked Morgana "Do you need one? Just kill them"

"I said No Morgana" said Merlin "Wouldn't you like them to see Camelot under a new ruler?"

Morgana looked thoughtful "Who would be the new ruler?" she ask carefully

"I have no interested in ruling Camelot" said Merlin

Morgana smiled "Fine levee them here to rot then?"

"Let them go" said Merlin at once his voice still dark and cold.

"NO" shouted Morgana "letting them go what good will that do?"

"They nothing they can do" said Merlin "Who's going to help them now? Let them go and let them try to sort things out it make everything an lot more fun"

"I do not care for childish games" said Morgana

"This is not a game" said Merlin at once "It's is real"

Morgana and Merlin looked at each other "You will listen to me Merlin"

"You can't tell me what to do Morgana. If you were brighter you wouldn't let me keep my will power would you? Too later now" Merlin said "If you want Camelot I will help you if you let them go"

"I can take over Camelot on my own" said Morgana

"You can't" said Merlin "Because if you did it right you would still be queen"

Morgana was angry at what Merlin had said Arthur could tell. "Fine they can go but if they stop my plans you will pay"

"How can they mess if your plan if they do not known the first thing about magic?" asked Merlin

Morgana click her fingers and the chain got loose "Go now before I will kill all of you and take over Camelot"

The others didn't want to levee Merlin there but knew that they had no choice. Also Merlin told them what to do. Arthur then realised Merlin come up with anther plan.*

...

Leon and Percival was worried they they couldn't find the other anywhere and they was no clue were they could be. So stared to make they way back to Camelot. They got to the edge of the woods when they bump into Arthur and the others. At once Leon and Percival knew something was up.

"Where's Merlin?" asked Percival noticing he was missing.

"Morgana" said Arthur "long story we need to talk to Gaius"

"What happen?" asked Leon

"Merlin is under some kind of spell. At magical snack bite" said Lancelot when no one said anything "He turn evil"

"But not completely" said Arthur "He let us go maybe an part of him is still there"

"I not sure" said Lancelot more to himself as he didn't want anger Arthur anymore than he already was. Bu t Lancelot was worried that Merlin letting them go may lead to something bad very bad.

"But why Merlin?" asked Leon "Morgana known he can't fight"

"He can" said Gwaine "With magic"

Arthur and Lancelot explain to the others about Merlin magic and some of what he had done.

"We can't waste anymore time" said Arthur "We need to find an way to get Merlin back to normal."

...Once again in Camelot they explain what had happen to Gaius and Gwen.

"I doubt Morgana and Morgause known the power of that snack" said Gaius "Complete darkness take it's time to take over. Letting victims go is quite common but over time the spell gets stronger and stronger"

"They must be an way to fight it" said Gwen

"They only one that might known that knowledge" said Gauis

"What? Who?" asked Arthur

Gaius sign "The great dragon"

***the big little problem Merlin come up with an plan to sneak back into Camelot**

**So did Merlin let them go because he was good or evil?**

**Hope you enjoyed and PLEASES review nothing makes me happier than reading nice review especially since I still have an headache **


	4. darkness 4

**I am back :D I had a little bit of writers block hate them **

**Hope you enjoy**

**I do not own Merlin**

The only problem about talking to the great dragon was only Merlin can talk to him when help was needed. With led to anther problem What if Merlin uses the dragon to attack Camelot?" But two day since anyone had seen Merlin the only problem was crops in the outer village had failed. But it wasn't until Lancelot said that the crop were fine last week and none of the neighbouring kingdom had be effect. Led Arthur to think Merlin was behind it. Since Morgana normally rusts into things head first unlike Merlin who was more of an thinker. And Arthur didn't want to admitted it but he knew Merlin could easily take over Camelot and by the looks o things he was going to play games first.

The knights took it in turn to look for the dragon. But with no luck. If they weren't dragon hunting they were helping the villages in to the castes walls just in case the villages were attack.

"I think we should try to talk to Merlin" said Gwaine as he and Lancelot were walking in the grounds "Maybe we can get though to him"

"I not sure" said Lancelot "It might work but you head Gaius the spell get stronger over time. Merlin got bitten three days ago. Our only hope is the dragon"

"But we no closer in finding him" said Gwaine "Talking to Merlin might be the only way"

"If he listens" said Lancelot "But you known him he never listens"

Gwaine kicked the side of the wall "This is so dumb" said Gwaine "We are running out of food what next?"

Gwaine got his answer the very next day. The water was all dried up.

"This is like the time I killed the unicorn" Arthur said to himself "He knew how much it weaken Camelot"

Just then Arthur chambers door bust open and Elyan come running in

"Arthur...Merlin...been...sighted...but...disappeared...can't...see...him...no more...gone...without...an...trace...eyes...not change..." Elyan was panted heavily

"Were?" asked Arthur

"Near one...of the...abounded villages" said Elyan slowing caching his breath

"What was he doing?" asked Arthur

"Nothing" said Elyan "he was looking towards Camelot but doing nothing"

Arthur rune d his finger thought his hair not knowing what to do. "Thanks Elyan" said Arthur. Elyan nodded and then bowed and walked out of Arthur chambers. Leaving Arthur to think.

Gwen was walking just outside the castle wall. She knew she shouldn't but she just wanted to see what the danger had been done. She walked around the dead and dyeing crops in sadness. Then see saw something or someone was in the brushes.

"Who's there? Gwen called out she took and breath "Come out"

Gwen mind was screaming at her to run but she did not. Instead she walk closer and closer to the brush. When she got there and rabbit jump out and hop away. Gwen sign with relief and laugh to herself for being silly. She turn around and come face to face with the evil Merlin his eyes burning red.

"What are you doing out of the castle by yourself?" asked Merlin coldly

Back in the castle Arthur become aware that Gwen wasn't around as did Elyan and Lancelot. After searching Percival deliver bad news.

"The guard on the fort gate said that Gwen left the city walls about an hour ago" said Percival they all looked at each other with the same thought. They thought Merlin might be close by to keep a eye on the city. And if Gwen had left the Camelot then...

"Merlin won't do anything to her" said Gwaine "I mean they're good friends"

"Merlin not in control of his actions at the moment" said Arthur trying to keep a clear head "We need to ride out now...hopefully with any luck Gwen is helping someone or had gone for an long walk or something" Arthur didn't want anything bad to happen to Gwen specialty in the hands of his best friend.

**...**

**Oh no what going to happen next?**

**Please review and comment give ideas etc...**


	5. darkness 5

**Hi all. In a mood with one of my brothers and in a very good mood with one of them too. I came from one crazy family.**

**I do not own Merlin**

Gwen and Merlin where in deep in a cave. Gwen stood watching Merlin pacing

"Merlin?" asked Gwen Merlin show no signs of hearing her so Gwen tried again "Merlin... what are you planning?"

"I'm still working on that" said Merlin coldly

"Merlin, the others are trying to find a way to get you back to normal" said Gwen

"They wasting their time" said Merlin

Gwen didn't known what to say Merlin walked up and down the only wasn't sure if Merlin was going going to kill her or not. If he was he would already done so...wouldn't he?

"Merlin what...are you going to do to me?" asked Gwen

Merlin looked at her "Arthurs going to be missing you. So will Lancelot and your brother. They wouldn't want you hurt"

"Your setting a trap" said Gwen

"In the end" said Merlin

Gwen wanted to cry but didn't think it would help matter.

"Merlin... you got to fight this you can't let this win" said Gwen

Merlin grinned evilly "You can't fight this, you try and you fail and everything is so much better now"

"I don't believe that" said Gwen at once "in Camelot you got friends at the moment you got no one"

"Why dose that matter?" asked Merlin "Friends only hold you back"

"Your wrong" said Gwen "Friends gave you a reason to fight"

...

Back in Camelot the others become more and more worried about Gwen safety.

"What to you think happen to her?" asked Elyan

No one said anything for a few minutes.

" I think see safe" said Arthur everyone looked at him "Think about it he knows how I feel about her and that all of us would do anything for her"

"Your saying Merlin is going to lead us into a trap by using Gwen?" asked Gwaine

"I hope so" said Arthur "It better than the other option"

...

Gwen was still trying to get though to Merlin or at lest slow his plan down.

"Merlin...this is not you. Not you at all pleases you must fight this you have too."

"There nothing left of the old Merlin" said Merlin

"I don't believe that" said Gwen "Because the Merlin I knew is goods with coming up with plans. And from what I see you not. And the old Merlin never gave up. I think there a part of him still fighting. Because the Merlin I knew would do anything in what he believes in. You believed in Arthur that he been a great king. In the past you have help in lots of times. Please Merlin known somewhere in there you are fighting you need to remember what your fighting for."

Gwen notice something in Merlin eyes a hint of blue then gold but went back to red. "They no use trying" growled Merlin "The old Merlin is gone and you're never getting him back. Now shut up or I will kill Arthur right away. I'm sure you want to say goodbye" Merlin said a spell under his breath. "Your trapped here." Merlin told Gwen "I'm off" Merlin walked to the cave opening "There's nothing you can do. There's no spell that can change me back. And no potions. But..." Merlin shook his head "I be back soon"

Merlin left the cave. Gwen stood there in wonder did Merlin the real Merlin try to say something. Gwen thought what Merlin said "No spells...no potions. But..." But what? Thought Gwen. Was there a way to break Merlin away from the darkness for good. But Gwen was worried she was sure the evil Merlin had left the cave. But to do what? Then Gwen had a idea. The spell Merlin done. Was it when the was more himself or evil. They was one way to test it. Gwen creep the that opening. And took her hand and found her hand hit a invisible wall. Gwen then didn't known what to think anymore. She just hope that someone could help turn Merlin back to normal before someone got hurt.

...

Merlin walked though the woods with one thought in his mind "Must Kill Arthur"

**Has Gwen broken though? Or is this part of Merlin's plan...**

**Please review and tell me want you think**


	6. darkness 6

**... What's going to happen? Read to find out more**

**I do not Merlin **

In Camelot Arthur couldn't sleep. Gwen had been gone a whole day with no sign of her. Arthur git out of bed and got himself change and went off in to the night to look for her. Arthur knew he shouldn't go off by himself but he could never rest until she was found. Arthur went in to the woods as Arthur knew it was one of the best hiding places there was. But unknown to Arthur Merlin was watching him. And quietly followed him with one though going around and around...kill.

It wasn't long before Arthur realised that he was being followed. He had a bad feeling about it. "Merlin... is that you?" They was no answer Arthur shook his head his mind was just playing tricks on him. But Arthur walked faster looking for any clue but it was hard as it was dark. Then Arthur hear a twig brake he shot around quickly and scan in the darkness. "I known your out there come out" still they was no one "Merlin it's you...where's Gwen...what have you done" Still there was no answer. "Merlin...?" Arthur wasn't so sure anymore. Arthur thought it was best to get back to Camelot and get some help. But as soon as he though this he hear someone talking but couldn't make out what was being said and he feel himself falling asleep.

...

Arthur wake up to find himself tie to a tree. It was still dark. He try to get lose from the rope.

"They no point trying" said a voice from the tree and then Merlin come out

"Merlin...where's Gwen?"asked Arthur at once

"She's alive" said Merlin harshly

Arthur was grateful about that but had anything happen to her or was Merlin just playing with his head.

"Let me she her" Arthur said in an half shout

"Is that your last whish?" asked Merlin

Arthur looked in to Merlin's evil red and black eyes and all he said was "Yes"

...

Back in the cave Gwen was sitting ageist the wall waiting for Merlin to return. She long since stop crying.

Arthur and Merlin come back in

"Arthur" said Gwen getting up "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you" said Arthur "Are you alright?"

"You got your last wish now you must die" said Merlin rising a hand to do a spell.

"No Merlin" said Gwen "You can't"

"I think you find that I can" said Merlin "Now shut up"

"Before you left you let something slip" said Gwen trying to keep Arthur safe for longer " You were going to say away to get the real Merlin back. But you stopped yourself"

"I told you the old Merlin is dead he is long gone" said Merlin "You can't get him back"

"MERLIN" yelled Arthur "Snap out of it. You don't kill."

Merlin didn't sat anything for a few seconds "Maybe not directly but how much food and drink have you got left in Camelot?" asked Merlin "But what would happen is there an illness but no one can do anything to safe them?"

"You wouldn't" said Arthur at once

"Is that an challenge?" asked Merlin "Do you want to see everyone in your kingdom die knowing you can't do anything about it?"

"I will stop you Merlin" said Arthur "I said I would help you before. You have always helped me now It's my turn now" Merlin show no sign of hearing what Arthur was saying "Merlin...?" asked Arthur

"Why do you two keep talking at me?" asked Merlin "I know what i'm doing you can't stop me you'll never will"

Just then Morgana and Morgause appeared soaking wet and red with rage

"Oh you finally got out then" said Merlin tonelessly "Well done if only took you a couple of days"

"Your will pay Melvin" hissed Morgana

"But I thought you like to spend time with your sister" said Merlin

"You meant to be helping us" said Morgause

Merlin laughed "Helping you? Why should I? I am helping nobody"

"You said..." began Morgana

"I lied" said Merlin "That one thing that didn't change. Merlin was and always will be an lier"

Arthur was about to say that Merlin had a good reason to lie but Morgause had sent a red ball of flames at Merlin. Who stunk out his hand and caught it and sent it just at Morgause feet

"Seem like I missed... Just" said Merlin

The sisters snap and stared to sent spells whizzing at Merlin who stop and sent them back. Arthur and Gwen went to the floor. A fireball hit the spell in fort of the cave. Gwen seeing this had an idea

"I think the spell on the cave is broken we can get out"

"No" said Arthur "Merlin..."

"There's nothing we can do" said Gwen "This is our change to get out while there busy"

Arthur took one last look at Merlin and creped out with Gwen and ran all the way to Camelot.

...

They didn't get back until morning when they come face to face with the knights who angry at Arthur for going off on his own. Elyan pulled his sister in for an hug.

"Merlin not helping Morgana or Morgause" said Arthur "They stared this big magic fight when we escaped"

"That great news" said Gwaine "But we got better news"

"What?" asked Gwen and Arthur at the any time

"We know were the dragon is" said Lancelot "It's just waiting for you on the clearing near the woods"

...

Arthur the knights and Gwen all went to see the dragon. They saw the dragon peacefully sitting down

"Young Pendragon" said The dragon "It's been a long time"

Arthur was taken back "You can talk?"

"I could always talk" said the dragon

"Can you help us?" asked Gwaine

"I can only give you information" said the dragon "What you do with it is up to us"

"Your known what has happen to Merlin?" asked Lancelot

"The dragon lords and dragon share an link. We can only listen to a dragon lord if they in the right state of mind and had nothing controlling them." Said the Dragon "The young warlord can not tell me what to do until he come out of the spell"

"So they is a way" said Gwen

"What is it?" asked Arthur "Tell us"

"You going to have to stab the young Warlock" said the dragon

"But...but..." said Elyan

"That could kill him" said Gwaine

"It's the only way" said the dragon "either you can leave him to be evil forever more or you can free him from the evil... it's all up to you" and with that the dragon flew away

**Oh no what now?**

**How do you like it? **

**Pleases please review they mean the world to me**


	7. darkness 7

**I hate writers block. Any way here we go**

Arthur couldn't sleep that night. So he walked in the courtyard of Camelot.

"Arthur" called voice. Arthur turns around to see Gwaine running up to him "Can't you sleep"

"What do you think?" snapped Arthur. He took an breath "Sorry" said Arthur "I don't know what to do. I mean we can't hurt Merlin can we?"

"Well what would the real Merlin rather it be" said Gwaine "Under mind control when he could kill anyone of his friends or be injury. I known what I rather happen to me"

"How can you think like that?" asked Arthur

"Because if you don't how can you do what must be done" said Gwaine "I don't want this even more than you. But it's the only way."

Arthur thought about what Gwaine had said. "But he might die"

"But leaving Merlin how he is..." said Gwaine he paused "...He might not have killed anyone just yet but he's coming close. Soon he's going to be killing with out a care. I think no one wants to see that... He might not die you known you have to admit that Merlin is a fighter. He doesn't give up that easy"

The next morning Arthur called a meeting with Gaius, Gwen and the knights.

"We all know what the dragon said" said Arthur "And what we need to do... I need to be the one who...I need to stop this before... things get worst"

"Are you sure?" asked Elyan

"I had been up all night" said Arthur looking at Gwaine "I don't want this to happen but it's necessary. Now all we have to do is..."

"... is to find Merlin" said Lancelot "We know he is close by. He is watching the city"

"We have to find him quickly" said Leon "We are running out of food. We have to get water from the river. We can't carry on like this"

Arthur though for a bit "We go now, If you meet Merlin before me... you known what to do. Just make sure he get to Gaius. I don't think anyone want him dead"

...

Arthur and knights went off and slit up in to smaller groups to cover more ground. Arthur words before they parted ringed in their ears.

"Keep together. Just remember we are fighting magic, done of us know to much about it so play it safe. And do what you need to do"

Arthur was with Lancelot because Arthur was sure Merlin would try to kill him again. Arthur knew Merlin nearly done that in the cave he was only saved by Morgana and Morgause wanted they own back on Merlin. And None knew the outcome of that battle. Out of all the knights Lancelot had the best understand of Merlin's magic. "Who do you won. Merlin or Morgana and Morgause?" asked Arthur

"I would say Merlin" said Lancelot "I mean you have to admit it that Merlin is a lot smarter than he first appeared. Morgana always think she right. So s he will be more likely to not take Merlin serially even after he had won before"

"How are we going to stop him?" asked Arthur "And hasn't he done more"

"He known how much we need the food and water" said Lancelot "They no point rushing in there. It's better to wait."

Arthur and Lancelot jump off they horse and tie them up and went on foot

"This like the time Me and Merlin try to find the druid" said Arthur "You know when we got turn into kids. We just didn't know where we were looking"

Lancelot smiled "I almost have an heart attack when Merlin said he told you he hear the druid in his head"

"That why I thought me might be part druid" said Arthur "But no just turn out he was a son of an dragon lord"

"He can't help who his father is" said Lancelot "But you know the funny thing? Your father hated magic so try to kill everyone with magic. Because of that Balinor escape Camelot to Ealdor causing a powerful warlock to be born"

"It's is kind of stupid" agreed Arthur "I just glad I know now that all magic is evil. I have thought about it before but I now know for certain"

Just then an circle of fire appeared around them.

"What?" asked Arthur in shoock

"Merlin" said Lancelot under in breath "What on earth are you doing?"

Merlin walked though the flames without getting hurt

"Merlin what are you doing?" asked Arthur

"I already caught your so called knights" said Merlin darkly "As well as Morgana and Morgause How about meeting them again?"

"What are you planning" Ask Lancelot "Are you trying to take over Camelot?"

"Camelot?" asked Merlin "Is only the start. But they are five kingdom. Image all of them under one leader. You can stop me. None can"

Arthur hand slipped in to his cloak and he hand went on to his dagger handle but he stop only Merlin knew where the other where if he was telling the truth. He looked at Lancelot who looked at Arthur

"You have to do it" said Lancelot under his breath

Arthur looked back to Merlin "I sorry what has happen to you" said Arthur "And I sorry for what I am about to do"

Arthur was about to run up to Merlin but Merlin stunk up his hand and Arthur and Lancelot fell backwards causing Arthur to drop the dragger.

"Nice try" said Merlin "Now you to join the others"

Arthur and Lancelot then only known darkness.

...

Arthur come to first

"Arthur are you okay?" asked Leon helping Arthur up

"Not really" said Arthur he looked around. Lancelot was just going to. All of Arthur main knight were they so where Morgana and Morgause.

"Can't you two get out?" asked Gwaine

"No Merlin cut off out magic" snapped Morgana "We can't use Magic until Merlin is stopped"

"Well it's your fault" snapped Gwaine "We the one who stared the whole mess in the first place"

"Will you shut up" said Arthur "Do you know what Merlin is planning?" they all shook they heads "We trying to bet control over all of the five kingdoms. He doesn't care about us we only small part of what he been planning"

"We have to get out of here" said Lancelot who just come to

"But how?" asked Leon

Percival smiled "I bet Merlin was too busy to put a spell on the bars. He would of stop Morgana and Morgause using magic but he forgot how strong the knights can be"

"Go ahead" said Arthur "Then we have to stop him. No matter what"

"How can you?" asked Morgana

"We know how" said Arthur "We have spoken to the great dragon"

"All the dragon are dead" said Morgause "You're lying"

"Merlin is not only an warlock you known he also the last dragon lord" said Elyan

CRASH this made everyone jump and looked at the bars were Percival smiled smugly "You have to stop arguing you got to save five kingdoms from Merlin. And we might have to work together"

Arthur and the rest of the knight looked at Morgana and Morgause and they looked back both with the urge to say no.

"It's the only way" said Percival "We have to stop Merlin. Then we can carry one hating each other"

Arthur hold out his hand and Morgana shook it.

"I still hate you for what you have done" said Arthur "But this is the only way for both of us to get what we want"

**Are Arthur and Morgana going to work together peaceful. I think not!**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	8. darkness 8

**Sorry it been so long. I have been busy getting ready for an interview and I went up to Scotland to see the pandas. Also It was my brother birthday my dads very soon. And me and my older brother are going to a concert. And on top of all that I had writer block again...**

**Anyway hope you enjoy and I do not own Merlin **

Working with Morgana and Morgause was never going to be easy. Arthur couldn't trust Morgana or Morgause one bit. But lucky she was no harm until Merlin was back to normal.

So far all attempts to get to Merlin had fail. Merlin seem to be a couple steps ahead of them. He was always ready for them.

"We need to set a trap" said Lancelot "Gaius is there anyway to stop Merlin's magic?"

"No" said Gaius "so you need a very clever trap"

"You don't say" said Morgause rolling her eye

"What do you think we should do then?" asked Gwaine rudely "You must have some idea it's your fault all of this has happen!"

Morgana slapped her hand on the table "SHUT UP" she shouted he looked at everyone on the table "I known what we need to do. You have to let Camelot fall"

There was a few seconds of silent then an up roar

"NO WAY" shouted Arthur

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE" barked Gwaine

"THAT STUPID" cried Elyan

"I think it a good idea" said Lancelot thoughtfully every looked at him "Merlin want to rule all five kingdom right?"

"..Right" said Arthur slowly

"Well if Camelot pretends to fall then Merlin will hopefully think that he have a good shot and try to take over" said Lancelot "Any we can be ready to get him by surprised"

"I don't think that will work" said Gwen shaking her head

"It might" said Gaius "you just have to make it realistic"

Arthur stood up "All in favour of making Camelot fall raised you hand"

Morgana and Morgause put there hand up first. Lancelot and Gaius were next. Then Leon join them followed by Percival and then Elyan. Arthur looked at Gwen and Gwaine.

"What do you think?" asked Arthur

"It the best idea we got" said Leon

Gwen nodded and raised her hand all eye where on Gwaine.

"What if this is Morgana and Morgause plan to take over Camelot?" asked Gwaine "I mean how do you known they not working for Merlin?"

"I don't work for servants" said Morgana coldly "Do you think I would sit here with all of you? I hate you all. I just doing this so I can get back my magic"

"Gwaine" said Arthur "It's our only hope"

Gwaine looked thoughtfully "Okay I'm in."

Arthur nodded "Now we have to think out a plan."

...

The next day the plan was put in to action. Leon and Elyan rode out near where Merlin caught them

"Where do you think he is?" asked Elyan

"I got no idea" said Leon "I think Merlin must of got him again. Arthur would never leave Camelot undefended"

"ARTHUR" yelled Elyan

"ARTHUR" Leon yelled as well "Lets try near the river"

"I do hope we find him soon" said Elyan as they rode off calling for Arthur.

Back in the castle Arthur was in dark hide out. He wasn't very comfortable but he have the best view he can get with being seen. Arthur watched as the rest of the knight got the people to safety. Just in case thing go wrong and plus make it look like Camelot had really fallen. Morgana and Morgause were near in the hall waiting to get back at Merlin. Unlike the other they didn't care if Merlin died or not.

Elyan and Leon got back and spoken to Gwaine just outside the gates

"They no sign of him" said Elyan "We looked everywhere"

"Do you think Merlin got him. Or Morgana and Morgause?" asked Gwaine

"Morgana and Morgause had they magic cut out it not them" said Leon "My guess in Merlin."

Arthur gave a small smile from his hiding place hopefully Merlin would think Camelot had be abandon because they no food or water. Or that Arthur has done a runner.

"What do we do now" asked Gwaine keeping up the act "Do we seek Merlin out?"

Lancelot who had not said anything for sometime paled "Guys We don't have to seek him out. He is here"

The other spun around to see Merlin once again still with eyes like fire. Arthur looked form his hiding place . Waiting for the right moment.

"I hear Arthur no here" said Merlin darkly "Where is he? He won't leave Camelot alone"

"He's not here" said Gwaine "You known were he is don't you?"

Merlin stared at Gwaine causing Gwaine to take a step back "I am not stupid I known he is somewhere in Camelot"

Lancelot took a step forward "What are you doing here?" he asked "What do you want?"

"I was going to ask the same question" said Merlin "You wanted me here...and now I am here"

Arthur was worried the plan was not working to plan. But Merlin didn't know where he was so he had to stay and hopefully he will be able to get to Merlin.

"We...we..." began Elyan "..We want you to stop you are going to get your self killed"

"Why do you care?" asked Merlin in more of a hiss

"You are our friend" said Lancelot "Deep down you must know that. Your not evil Merlin it not in you to be evil"

"SHUT UP" shouted Merlin "I known what I am"

Gwaine took a stop forward "No need to get touchy. You don't really want to hurt us. You keep delaying and delaying. You are just talk because the real Merlin is still there"

"NO" shouted Merlin "There is nothing left" Merlin raised a hand and Gwaine fell backwards and landed on the floor. He sat up looking shocked and dazed rubbing his head. The other were in shocked it was the first time Merlin sued his magic against them like that.

"Gwaine?" asked Elyan "Are you all right"

"I just saw my life flash past my eye" said Gwaine who was finding everything dizzy at the moment.

"Merlin" said Lancelot "if there was none of the real Merlin left you wouldn't have magic"

"What are you talking back" said Merlin

"You were born with magic" said Lancelot "Magic is part of you. It is that magic that keeping you from doing something stupid like killing Arthur. Your magic is fighting you"

"No" said Merlin smiling "You are wrong. My magic works with me. It had no hold over me anymore."

Arthur watching hating not able to do anything just yet. He looked at Gwaine who was back on to his feet leading on to Elyan as he was still a bit shaky on his feet.

"But it dose" said Morgana walking toward Merlin "and you know it."

"I don't care what you have to say" said Merlin

"Your not going to win" said Morgana "Some one will stop you"

Merlin laughed "Like who? You couldn't taken over Camelot because of me. You and you sister has no magic none of you do. You are fighting a losing battle."

Arthur come out and walked behind Merlin "Your right" he said Merlin turned "we are going to lose we can't beat you." Arthur walked closer wounding if Merlin was going to use magic on him "But if you win and Camelot falls what you have doing since you came in will be for nothing"

"I don't care" said Merlin raising his hand towards Arthur.

Arthur stopped walking "You remember when your village was attack by bandits?" asked Arthur "Me, Morgana and Gwen went with you. We did that because you helped us all. You never stop fighting."

Merlin still hadn't use a spell "That was a long time ago."

"When we where de aged" said Arthur "We fight a lot. But we worked together to find the druid who told us how to get back to our real age"

"SHUT UP" shouted Merlin

"NO" yelled back Arthur "You don't want to think about it because if you do you can't take over the five kingdoms" Merlin raised his hand again Arthur didn't care no more he took a step forward. Gaius and Gwen had snuck in to the courtyard to see what was happening "I going to tell you something. One more thing. All my life people have treated me differently because I am an prince. But you come alone and talk to be like I was normal. Calling me a royal ass if I remember correctly. You treated me like I was a normal human. You are one of my first real friends I had. You were the best"

Merlin looked at Arthur "What?" Arthur notice the red had gone a little lighter. The other notice it as well but none of them said a word.

"I said you were my best friend" said Arthur "I could talk to you and I trusted you. I knew they was something about you. And when I find out you had magic. I didn't set out to kill you because of that. Your the friend I wanted as a child. Merlin. You have to fight this."

Merlin seem to be thinking about what Arthur had said. Merlin looked at Arthur and Arthur notice in his right eye was a tiny spot of blue. "Merlin?" asked Arthur unsure

"Arthur" said Merlin sounding like the real Merlin "You have to... you have to to stop it all. You have to.."

"I know" said Arthur stepping forward "I'm sorry"

"You have to do it now" said Merlin "I can't fight this must longer"

Arthur got hold of his dragger "I don't think I can do this"

"You have to" said Merlin "I can use a spell on the wound. Just doing it you complete prat!"

Arthur paused "You can heal it right?"

"I can use a spell" said Merlin "To slow down the bleeding. I level the healing to Gaius. Hurry up dollop head"

"Right" said Arthur taking his dragger he paused and then stab Merlin in the side. Merlin fall to the ground with Arthur with him "The spell Merlin used the spell"

Merlin said the spell and looked at Arthur "Thanks" Arthur nodded not knowing what to say "I'm sorry" said Merlin "For making everything harder"

"It's not your fault" said Arthur he looked up "We are Morgana and Morgause"

"They went" said Gwen

Gaius went to Merlin "How are you feeling?"

"I got the biggest headache ever" said said Merlin

"Your not the only one" said Gwaine Merlin was going to say sorry "It's not you fault. Just remind me not to get in bad books"

"You two better go to my chambers" said Gaius

Arthur and Lancelot help Merlin up and Elyan still had Gwaine leading on him. Make they to Gaius chambers.

"Glad Merlin normal again" said Gwen it started to rain "I guess we got drinking water now"

"Everything is slowly going back to normal" said Percival

**What do you think? I got one more chapter left. **

**Pleases review to let me known how this chapter was I spend two hours on it more or less none stop Planning and thinking and typing. **

**I try and get the last chapter up by Monday But I do have a busy week ahead**

**Once again please review it will mean the world to me**


	9. darkness 9

**Had a GREAT time at the watching STEPS on Thursday. Best early birthday present EVER it was unbelievable. The only bad thing I got a cold and I had a headache before I got inside but I didn't care nothing was going to stop me watching them live. **

**Anyway the last chapter... I don't own Merlin like I have say time and time again **

**Hope you enjoy **

One week since Merlin was no longer evil. Everything was slowly getting back to normal. The water and food come back and for the most people of Camelot live carry on. No one had seem Morgana or Morgause since last week.

Arthur was glad it was fighting was over. And knowing that Morgana won't want to try the same thing again. Gwaine was fine from banging his head. But as Elyan had said Gwaine bump his head some many time it doesn't affect him that much. But Arthur was worried about Merlin even if he pretended he was okay. Arthur went to see him while Gaius was getting his own herbs. Merlin was looking out of the window deep in though.

"What wrong?" asked Arthur

Merlin jump he hadn't heard Arthur come in "Just thinking"

"About what?" asked Arthur

"I almost Kill you and Gwen more than once. I sent Gwaine flying and try to take over all five kingdoms" said Merlin looking at Arthur "And Morgana and Morgause will be madder than ever with me"

"It was not you fault" said Arthur "I mean you said I been under spells and my action has not been... noble or anything like that. Do you think that my fault?"

"You did not try to kill you friends" said Merlin "Or stopping all the food and water for Camelot"

"Well" said Arthur "I did stop the food and water once... when I killed the unicorn. No one balms' you and the only people who know what happen is the knights me, Gwen and Gaius. And we know the whole story"

"Still..." began Merlin

"...Still it's over" said Arthur "my Uncle is coming next week to help since my father still... you know"

"who ever said life was easy?" asked Merlin

Arthur looked at Merlin "You don't blame yourself do you?"

"Not really" said Merlin "Just trying to get my head round it"

"I known what will cheer us up and nice spot of hunting" said Arthur happily

"You said cheer us up" pointed Merlin

Arthur grinned "I mean us and the knights. I mean like you said we were all most killed and Gwaine when flying."

"I can't go" said Merlin "Gaius said. You can't argue with Gaius"

"Well once your better we going hunting" said Arthur "You can't escape it"

"You know I hate hunting." Said Merlin "something always gone wrong when we go hunting. The last time we got caught by Morgana"

"Well Lighting can't hit the same place twice can it" said Arthur wisely

Then it started to rain.

"It raining" said Merlin "No hunting. You can do something useful like doing your job"

"Merlin" said Arthur

"What is it?" asked Merlin

"Shut up"

**That it. I am planning some more Merlin story but not a anther sequel. Well not yey. So tell me what you think. REVIEW please**

**Okay thank you list time**

**For the best reviewer ever**

**Cooper101 **thank you for all of your reviews for this story and the Big Little problem :D :P :) I can't say how much you reviews mean to me. So a big big big big big thank you. Your the best

**I also want to thank**

**TeganL74**

**Sessysbaby666**

**Queen of happy ** l ove you name :D

**Prettydawn **

**Myth. **

**Melrinfan1996 **

**Madagascarpingu **Love you username also

**Lordstarlight **__your user name rocks

**Loppylou720 **cool name reminds me what my granddad use to call me

**Dianaj2w**

**Crystalgirlalways **

**Chocolatecake1 **Love you name to

**Catlover123456789 **I love cats. I got two at home

**BabyGlover **

**Ailson Burns **

**Alexaokami**

**Vampirebabygirl **cool name

**Stellato **

**Sin-NaMe**

**Sheila90**

**Rin'negan Naruto**

**Lelouch84**

**Blazingfire01**


End file.
